The Fairy Tale Princess
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Six-Year-Old Ella comes home from school to make a sad discovery. Origin story for the Total Drama Pahikitew Island contestant, Ella. No flames allowed.


**A/N: I have no idea where this story idea came from. I'm sure we've all been thinking about how a teenage girl is functioning as a 'fairy tale princess'. Maybe she has autism or something, I should know, some autistic people tend to act like who or what they're dressed as and take it seriously. Whenever I dress up for Halloween, I tend to act just like who I'm dressed as. One year for Halloween my friend was the Grim Reaper chasing after me and I was Michael Jackson, I nearly climbed up the tree to get away from him. Oh, well, Read & Review. **

* * *

><p>Ella Muse left the school she was sent to, being in first grade. She dressed like a normal little girl, and often wore pink. She was very much, a girly girl. Ella was like a normal little girl, she loved fairy tales, she wanted to be a princess when she grew up, and she wanted be friends with all the animals in nature. Ella looked to see a raven haired male in a suit.<p>

"Daddy!" Ella chirped, going to her father.

"There's my little girl," the man softly smiled, holding her in his arms.

Ella looked in the car, hoping her mother would be there so when she would get home they could bake pies and sing together. "Where's Mom?"

Mr. Muse had a very grave face. "Let's just get home, okay, sweetie?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Ella was placed in the backseat. She struggled a bit getting her hot pink shorts tucked out from her clean white shirt. Mr. Muse then put on those classic animated songs she would hear in movies. The princess who didn't like her life, the man singing after her who she fell in love with, even if he wasn't a prince himself. The two coming from different worlds. It was so romantic to Ella. Mr. Muse hoped that the charming music would distract his daughter for a little while for now.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the car pulled into the driveway. As soon as Mr. Muse unstrapped Ella in the seat, the girl ran like a pink, speeding blur and ran inside the house. "MOM! I'm home!" she sprouted, then looked around. "Mama? Mom, where are you!"<p>

Mr. Muse sighed and looked over to his friend who lived next-door.

"Oh, hi, Mr. McGillis!" Ella dashed to him, smiling cheerfully.

"Hello, Ella..." Mr. McGillis said, a little uneasily, but tried to keep a good mood for the little girl as a tragedy had happened.

"Daddy, you haven't told me, where's Mom?" Ella was expecting her stay-at-home mother to be there right when she got home.

Mr. Muse sighed, then went to his chair by the fireplace. "Come here, Ella..." he said softly.

Ella frowned, seeing how upset her father seemed. She then hopped into his lap as he took a smoke on his pipe and looked down at her.

"Ella... Your mother isn't coming home..." Mr. Muse said softly. "She was in an accident..."

"Accident?" Ella repeated, a little broken.

"Yes," Mr. Muse sighed.

"I was with her," Mr. McGillis stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Ella... But your mother was getting groceries and I was just driving home from my bank visit... I didn't see your mother until it was too late..."

"Oh..." Ella now understood and suddenly felt painful all over her body. "Mama..."

"I'm sorry, Ella..." Mr. Muse sniffled for the loss of his wife. "You're still my little princess..."

"Princess..." Ella whispered, repeating.

"Why don't you go to your room for now?" Mr. Muse offered. "We can have ice cream if you want..."

* * *

><p>Ella didn't speak back. She just went up to her bedroom. Her mother was gone and she looked into her closet to see her fairy tale princess costume. She then took it and looked at herself in the mirror. She kind of felt like a fairy tale princess though like in those movies. Her mother was now dead, she was always singing about wanting to be a princess and meeting her knight in shining armor. She was just like one of those princesses in the movies, so she put on her costume.<p>

"Ella, Halloween's not for a long way's away." Mr. Muse told his daughter as he went to check on her.

"I know, Daddy, but I want to be a princess." Ella said, sliding on the other hot pink glove that matched her every day clothes.

"Okay, Ella," Mr. Muse decided to not stop her as this might be her way to cope with the loss of her mother. "You wear whatever you want. I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Ella nodded, then continued to look into the mirror. "Princess Ella... That has a nice ring to it..."


End file.
